User talk:ChimmyCharific
Oh no! Shadow's gone missing! Maybe we can find some clues... (First message! =D XD) Ok, since you're an admin and stuffs (XD), you can delete pages, right? I think the people want Total Drama: Sing It deleted. I don't really know why it's still on the front page XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 01:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. I'm just kinda browsing the wiki, I'll let you know if I find any other deleteable camps XD -- Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these silken eyes and learn to see, all your life... 01:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Will you add Total Drama, On a Plane to the Featured Camps on the main page Your Adminess-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Chimmy-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 01:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Are there any free camps for me? I have no camp to join.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I don't know Sailor Moon well. Maybe I'll make a camp myself and be host and a competator.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What's it called?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Deception sounds cool.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 00:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Time for your first decision on TDM 1 elimanate Cody or Katie-- Kenzen Spread the word SPREAD IT - 18:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I decided to let Scott Return to Academy of Coolness! How does that sound?----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 23:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If it's day two in Total Drama Deception shouldn't you update the elimination chart?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You could just put in or safe for day one. I really want to find out what happened to Chris if the other people who signed up were there.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Are you saying the safe cell or locking the page?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I could update the chart but I'm not the host of the camp. Me wants to continue challenge.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) YAY! *gives hug. accidently get your hair in my mouth. hacks hairball* Ew gross.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Me needs to know who murdered Chris! *starts acting nuts* --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 21:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lets just say Joe did it. XD --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oooooh. O__O --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I can help you, Defense against the dark arts is all about how to block curses and defeat not-friendly creatures. I had an encounter with a zombie once, he wouldn't give me a lolipop... (XD)----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 22:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Deception?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I may either have Autism(which is what they say) or asberger and I SPIN YOU HEAD LIKE A ROLLER COASTER......wait what Shadow:I will win Me:Stop getting into my user Shadow Shadow: Never * disappears* Time for a random Emo moment Emo: Dear Diary I made a Friend today who then told me to cheer up so I *sees me* uhhhhh bye Shadow: That was lame Me:Don't Criticize Friends? OMG IT"S SHADOW *points at him*Shdow: I hate you Dark Dark: I know you do Shadow:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Should I label Oweguy as winner under 3 or under 1?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) So Oweguy won on day three so it should be under the third colum.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 20:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I feel like making a bet concerning TD:TM... IF TYLER AND NOAH GET FARTHER THAN DUNCAN AND (I'm assuming you'd also pick) ALEJANDRO, YOU WRITE ME A FANFIC! And vice versa. XD But seriously. --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Then...BLOW UP NOAH AND DUNCAN! Tyler and Alejandro bet! XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 23:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I would, but judging by the trailer, Trent and Justin do the aftermath. How about...if Duncan survives the merge, I write you a fanfic. If Courtney survives the merge, you write me a fanfic.THIS IS SO HARD! XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *in whiny voice* But I don't care about Sierra! *whines* Okay...uh...If Courtney does not make it to the merge, you write me a fanfic. If Noah and Heather hook up, I write you a fanfic. If both happen, we come up with a new bet. XD --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Seriously, it is about time! --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL funny story. Today in Spanish class, we started a new lesson: food. The first word I saw on the page was, you guessed it, bacon. XDDD The spanish word for bacon is el tocina. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Chapter Nineteen?? That's right! It seems like just yesterday, but Total Drama Amazon chapter nineteen has been posted! Read as the final four fight for a million bucks in one of the best challenges ever! Go read "I'm king of the Amazon" now! Also, Total Wikia Elementary's last day of school is up and ready to be read! Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy. Check out the funny drawing I did of shadow on Total Drama Deception.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 15:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) A picture of Shadow in a banana suit inspired me to draw that. XD --Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh. And you wouldn't believe what happened to Anonymos in TDA4. He got eliminated!--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Whats up! I am so bored right now. Lol! --Heyy... ...Who wants to talk? 16:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OMG My video Duncan Sings Fergalicious is on you channel! YAYZ! *carameldances happily* If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 18:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Why are you sorry? Are you sorry I'm carameldancing? If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 19:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC)